


From Fall To Winter

by spazioaether



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 5: Changing of the seasons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazioaether/pseuds/spazioaether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert gets invited to visit Canada for a week. Just how does he adjust to the weather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Fall To Winter

**Author's Note:**

> All caught up now. This is short I know, but it's cute and fluffy. Also I'm wiped from college, so I needed something small. Anyway, enjoy.

A few months passed since Gilbert found out Matthew had forgotten him because of the accident. Little by little the two had grown close to one another. While Matthew was still hesitant on a few things, it was clear he had no intention of letting Gilbert go. For Matthew, he knew there was something more than just being friends between them, and Gilbert had the inkling that Matthew was starting to come around to the idea of actually dating him. Still, the two took one step at a time. Matthew started going to therapy to try and get his memories of Gilbert back, but there was no telling what might trigger them, or if they would ever come back.

But as time passed, Matthew was invited back home to see his parents for the upcoming holidays. Gilbert decided to tag along when he was asked since Alfred was going home himself to his family in the United States. Gilbert found out the two boys, while being siblings, were fostered by different parents and had only recently found each other through college. It was a strange case, but then again Ludwig and Gilbert weren't exactly all that normal either when it came to sibling relationships. Either way, Gilbert would be staying through Thanksgiving with Matthew and his family before heading back to the apartments to enjoy the rest of winter and Christmas with Ludwig.

When Gilbert and Matthew arrived in Canada, Matthew wanted to show Gilbert everything there was to know about the town he grew up in. For Gilbert, it reminded him of the small town he had lived in back in Germany. It was quaint and quiet, but it certainly had character. So Gilbert suggested getting up early to walk around and enjoy the town before the people were awake. Matthew loved the idea until he almost had a frozen Prussian by his side.

"Gil, I know you said that we should go for a walk, but you really should have thought to wear more." Matthew said as he pulled off the scarf he was wearing to hand it to Gilbert.

"I don't need it. I'm used to cold weather. It's only just turning into winter, why the hell is it so cold outside?" Gilbert took the scarf and put it back around Matthew. "Besides, we don't want you getting sick. Remember last year? I had to take care of you for at least a week with my special homemade soup!"

Matthew chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry, I don't remember that."

"Well it's true! You should have seen it. The day I found out you were sick, you were covered in tissues, and the air was so not cool. Al didn't know what to do when he called me over. So I made you soup, we watched all your favourite hockey games that you recorded and even watched the Mighty Ducks at one point I think. "Gilbert ticked each item off on his hand as his breath slowly crystallised in the air.

"Okay, okay. I believe you Gil, but let's get you home before you really do freeze. I know Germany gets cold, but I doubt it gets as cold as Canada." Matthew took part of the re-wrapped scarf and wrapped it around Gilbert's neck. "We'll share it. No one's on the streets this early in the morning anyway."

Gilbert decided to wear only a thin sweater, claiming the cold never bothered him since he was Prussian and Germany got a bit cold during the winter, but Gilbert was strong enough to just weather through it all. Or so he thought, until the biting wind nipped at his nose and made his otherwise pale skin turn red. Matthew had been concerned from the very start, claiming Gilbert should have warn thicker clothes, but when he refused to change, Matthew swore he would just let Gilbert freeze. Watching him shiver though, was more than the Canadian could hand though.

"Fine, but I don't need it." Gilbert rubbed his arms for a bit of warmth, wishing he had worn a thicker sweater. How was he supposed to know it was so damn cold in Canada?

"My parents are going to get a kick out of this." Matthew chuckled as he took off one glove and handed it to Gilbert. "Put that on."

"Was? What about your hand?" Gilbert shook his head, making the scarf move a bit.

"Gil, just trust me. Put it on."

Gilbert did as he was told, finding a bit of relief in the warmth it provided his hand. The one that was still free to the elements of the icy wind, was grabbed by Matthew and stuffed in his pocket along with his own hand.

"There, now you won't be so cold. We'll just have to walk a little closer." Matthew's glasses fogged up a bit from his breath, but his rosy nose and smiling eyes made Gilbert's heart melt. "I'll make sure to cook some pancakes and make coffee as soon as we get home. But I want you to go and take a hot shower to warm yourself up."

"Ja Mutti." Gilbert rolled his eyes and cackled. "I'll do as you say. But only if I get wear one of your hoodies. They're thicker than anything I brought."

"Sure, just not the hockey one or the strictly Canadian one. You know which I'm talking about. I don't want syrup all over it because of how messy you are with the stuff." Matthew slightly bumped Gilbert's arm playfully as the two continued on their walk. Gilbert bumped back with a smirk on his face. "You know you'll lose. You always do."

"Ja, but that's why I adore you." Gilbert's face was already red from the wind, but grew even more so as he grinned at Matthew.


End file.
